The Band
by Smarty 94
Summary: Sonic and Trent form a band for the school talent show, but end up allowing an old friend of Sonic's to join the band when MAD gets involved. Meanwhile; Roxanne starts to feel sick and Max tries to find out why and stop Batja's new monster.
1. Talent Show Flyer and Dr Claw

At Toon City High; the lunch bell rang and everyone was getting ready for lunch.

Sonic opened his locker door and placed a clay jar in the locker over a flyer of some sort in his locker before closing it. He realized something and opened it up again and saw the flyer.

"Hmm?" said Sonic.

He grabbed the flyer and looked at it.

Later; he was at a lunch table with Trent, Lucy, and Gwen.

Trent was reading the flyer.

"Talent show happening on Friday night at 6 in the Auditorium. If you've got talent, express yourself." said Trent.

Gwen was shocked.

"A way to express yourself?" said Gwen.

"I can do that just by curling up in a ball." Said Sonic.

Lucy looked at her boyfriend.

"So you have any plans for the talent show?" said Lucy.

"I don't know. I'll probably just play guitar. I'm probably one of the only people with talent in this school." Said Trent.

Sonic shook his head.

"Dude, I've got talented roommates." Said Sonic, "Leo can pull off a good Chris Griffin impression."

We then see Leo at a lunch table with Donnie, Raph, and Mikey.

"I can't live like this anymore!" Leo yelled sounding like Chris Griffin.

"Chris Griffin doesn't sound anything like that." Said Mikey.

"Yes he does." Said Raph.

"No he doesn't." Said Donnie.

Trent shook his head.

"Yes he does." said Trent.

"Ray can make his hands go anywhere." Said Sonic.

One of Rayman's floating hands started massaging Lucy's scalp.

However Trent went to Ray and threw his head in the soup kitchen. The head landed in a pot full of Chicken Noodle Soup which the Swedish Chef noticed.

The Swedish Chef grabbed the soup spoon and dipped it in the pot and pulled out Rayman's head.

"I'm trying to clean up my act." Said Rayman.

"And Mike made ventriloquist dummies of his destroyed personalities." Said Sonic.

Mike was at a table with Zoey and Cameron. He was operating a ventriloquist dummy of Chester.

"So Chester, have anything to say?" said Mike.

"Yeah, kill me already, I want to die." said 'Chester'.

Zoey and Cameron laughed.

"He's good." Said Gwen.

The four then saw Scott approaching them while flexing his arms.

"Check out my pecks losers." Said Scott.

"Nice to see you too Scott." Sonic said sarcastically.

Scott is mad.

"Sarcasim won't do you any good." Said Scott.

"Wow, good sensing." Said Sonic.

"What do you want?" said Gwen.

"Not much, just to say that I'm going to enter the talent show, and blow everyone away." Said Scott.

The four became shocked.

"Very doubtful." Said Lucy.

"I've never seen you in person, but due to what everyone says about you, it won't work." Said Trent.

"Oh, I will." Said Scott.

"You know, there's a rumor going around this school that your friend Fang has been hanging around this school, hoping to eat you." Said Sonic.

Scott smirked.

"I wouldn't worry too much. I shoved an alarm clock deep in that sharks mouth when he was sleeping. Now I'll know when he'll come." Said Scott.

Suddenly; a tick tock sound was heard, scaring Scott.

He screamed in fear before running off.

Sonic, Gwen, and Trent became shocked.

They turned to a grinning Lucy.

"Did you have something to do with this sweetie?" said Trent.

Lucy pulled out an alarm clock that was ticking.

"Yes I do Trent." She said and giggled.

Meanwhile in the lair of Dr Claw(Inspector Gadget 2015) he was watching the whole thing.

"A talent show to entertain an entire school? Excellent." Said Dr. Claw.

His nephew Talon (Inspector Gadget 2015) entered the room.

"Let me guess, another one of your lame schemes." Said Talon.

Claw turned to his nephew mad.

"And I guess you have a better plan?" He asked.

Talon grinned.

"Of course I do, it involves-"Talon said before being_ interrupted by his uncle.

"La, la, la, la, la, I can't hear you." Said Claw.

"Uncle Claw just listen please." Talon said.

Claw growled.

"Fine what is it?" The Evil Mad Leader asked.

"It involves a band I have recruited and they will use their music to put everyone under a mind control and serve you." Said Talon.

Mad Cat and Claw were shocked.

"I still like my idea better. But I'll go with It." Said Claw.

Talon thought of something.

"Should't you worry about Gadget finding out?" said Talon.

Claw became mad.

"Please, it's not like he'll get word of this at an ice cream stand." Said Claw.

He then laughed.

"So who is this band you recruited?" Claw asked.

Talon snapped his fingers and Crash and the Creeps (Power Rangers Turbo) appeared.

Claw became shocked.

"Why is it that teenagers always rip off of Power Rangers?" said Claw.

"It's an awesome show." Said Talon.

Claw groaned.

"Fine, go with it." Said Claw.

In Metroburg; Inspector Gadget, his niece Penny and her dog Brain (Inspector Gadget 2015) were at an Ice Cream stand.

"Gee Uncle Gadget, you didn't have to take me to an ice cream stand." Said Penny.

Gadget smiled.

"Well Penny, even though you're getting older, you're still my niece." Said Gadget.

Suddenly; Chief Quimby poked his head out of the freezer part of the stand.

"Gadget." Said Quimby.

Gadget saw Quimby and became shocked.

"Quimby, I didn't know you liked ice cream." Said Gadget.

Quimby gave Gadget a message dome.

"Here is your assignment." Said Quimby.

Some text emerged from the dome.

"MAD is planning on brainwashing every student at Toon City High, find the MAD agent and apprehend him, this message will self-destruct." Gadget read.

Penny thought of something.

"Toon City? That's where some of the best heroes are." Said Penny.

"Yes, and Penny. Since you're an agent in training, you'll go undercover as a new student in Toon City High and get Intel on the MAD agent." Said Quimby.

He pulled out a piece of paper with a photo of Sonic with his electric guitar and Trent with his guitar out with words on it and gave it to Penny.

Penny became shocked.

"Hey it's my old friend Sonic." Penny said. "I didn't know he is in Toon City."

Quimby is shocked.

"You know Sonic?" He asked.

"In a way." Said Penny.

"Anyways, you need to find where he's living and join the band that he's forming in order to find out what Dr. Claw is planning." Said Quimby.

Gadget nodded.

"No problem Chief Quimby. I am always on the job." said Gadget as he threw the message far away.

In Norrisville the Orb landed on the Principle's car and it exploded.

Principle Slimovitz saw his destroyed car.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MY CAR!" yelled Slimovitz.

G appeared next to him.

"Well, can't blame me for this one." Said G.


	2. Evilcario

Later at the mansion; Roxanne was in a bathroom, puking in the toilet.

His husband was on the other side of the door.

"Come on Roxanne, we're going to be late for work." said Max.

However his wife was still puking and Max was worried.

"Oh man she must be really sick." Max said.

Splinter came by and saw a worried Max.

"What's the matter Max?" Splinter asked.

Max turned to Splinter.

"I don't know sensei; she's been like this for two days." Said Max.

Charmcaster came by and heard this.

"I think she is pregnant." She said.

Max is shocked.

"What?" said Max.

"It's a possibility. She probably missed her period." Said Charmcaster.

Lucario went to the bathroom.

"I'll check on her." Said Lucario.

"Thanks, I'll head for work alone again." Said Max.

He walked off.

Meanwhile in Mesogog's lair Batja was seeing this.

"Get a load of this, that do gooder Max Goof's wife is having some problems." Said Batja.

He saw Lucario using his aura powers on Roxanne and noticed some life inside of Roxanne.

"Miss Goof good news you are pregnant." said Lucario.

Roxanne is shocked.

"What, I'm pregnant?" said Roxanne.

Lucario pulled out an at home pregnancy test.

"See for yourself." Said Lucario.

Batja became shocked.

"Pregnant? What're the odds of that?" said Batja.

Goldar appeared behind Batja.

"They had protection on, those things work only 90 percent of the time." Said Goldar.

Batja turned to Goldar.

'Quiet you." the Bat said. "But that new guy is interesting. Go get a sample of the one who gave Roxanne the test and bring me his fur."

"Yes sir." Said Goldar, "RITO, ROAD TRIP!"

"Oh goody." Said Rito.

The two walked off.

"Also, 90% OF THE TIME?! THEY SHOULD SAY THAT ON THE PACKAGE!" yelled Batja.

Back at the mansion; Roxanne stopped urinating on the pregnancy test and put it on the table.

"Positive, it means you're carrying a child, negative, means you're not." Said Lucario.

The test came out positive.

Roxanne became shocked.

"I'm pregnant, how is that possible? We used protection." Said Roxanne.

"Those things only work 90% of the time." Said Lucario.

The Dog lady sighed.

Just then Goldar and Rito burst in.

Goldar pulled out a blaster and shot some ice on the two, freezing them in place.

"Glad we brought that freeze ray with us." Said Rito.

"Yep." Said Goldar.

He saw an opening of Lucario's fur and pulled some of it out.

"Perfect." said Rito.

"Let's go." said Goldar and the two vanished.

They appeared at Mesogog's lair and gave Batja the fur.

"This'll do." Said Batja.

He placed it in the Geno Randomizer and activated it.

Soon smoke appears inside and the doors opened and a monster that looks like Lucario only his fur is all black and he has a seven branch sword and a round shield and he is coming out.

"This world shall know my powers." Said the monster, "Or my name isn't Evilcario."


	3. Band Auditions

With Gadget, Penny, and Brain; they were now in Toon City, looking around the place.

"If we're to find that MAD agent, we need to ask the locals." Said Gadget.

He saw Daffy walking by.

"Go, Go Gadget cop lights." Said Gadget.

Some cop lights emerged from his hat and started flashing red and blue before a siren sound was heard.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!" said Gadget.

He ran off towards Daffy.

Penny and Brain looked at each other before the dog groaned.

"I'm doing some searching my way." Said Penny.

She made her hand computer appear and saw a radar with lots of yellow dots in a line of some sort.

Penny smiled.

"I should start there." Said Penny.

She and Brain walked off.

Later; they were at the back of a very long line behind Bucky Hensletter.

"Excuse me, what's this line for?" said Penny.

Bucky turned to Penny.

"An audition of a band of some sort. I'm pretty sure it's being hosted by some blue hedgehog." Said Bucky.

Penny is shocked.

"Really?" said Penny.

"Yeah, everyone in this line has flyers." Said Bucky.

He pulled out the same flyer with Sonic and Trent on it..

Penny pulled out her flyer and looked at it.

"Yep, this should be right." Said Penny.

At the mansions hanger; Sonic and Trent were sitting at a table.

"Glad we decided on the hanger for auditions." Said Trent.

"I'm glad we made plans to form a band." Said Sonic.

He grabbed a microphone and put it to his mouth.

"Okay, the first auditioner may enter." Said Sonic.

The first one to enter was Randy.

"My name's Randy Cunningham, and I want to join your band." Said Randy.

"Randy we know who you are." Said Trent, "You don't have to introduce yourself."

"I'm just trying to be formal like always." Said Randy.

He pulled out his key-tar.

"Check this out." Said Randy.

He started playing his key-tar.

Sonic smiled.

"You're in." Sonic said.

Randy left the room.

Debbie came in and she bowed.

"We know you as well." Said Trent.

"Just being polite. Check out my violin playing skills." Said Debbie.

She pulled out a violin and started playing it, but it sounded very rusty.

Sonic and Trent covered their ears before Sonic used his elbow to push an eject button.

Debbie was sprung out of the hanger.

"YOU'RE VIOLIN IS VERY RUSTY!" yelled Sonic.

Trent grabbed the microphone.

"Next." Said Trent.

Howard came in with his drum set.

Howard smiled and started to play the Drums.

Sonic and Trent nodded.

"You're in." said Trent.

"Thanks." Said Howard.

He left the hanger with his drum set.

Later; Mr. Krabs's daughter Pearl was doing some of her cheerleader routines.

Sonic and Trent were being launched in the air every time the whale landed on the ground.

"Go team." Said Pearl.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, THESE ARE NOT CHEERLEADER TRYOUTS!" yelled Sonic.

"WE SPECIFIED THAT ON THE FLYERS!" yelled Trent.

Later; Knuckles was looking at a clipboard.

"I think you guys would be great members of my band." Said Knuckles.

"No Knuckles, we're looking for people to be members of our band." Said Sonic.

"I do have a name for the band, Knuckles and the Weaklings." Said Knuckles.

Trent took the clipboard and wrote some stuff on it.

A montage sequence happened and lots of stuff happened.

Rayman was showing off his DJ and dance skills.

Sonic and Trent looked at each other before shrugging it off and signing his name on the clipboard.

Kai was playing a keyboard as Sonic wrote her name on the clipboard.

And finally; Ben was playing the electric base and Sonic and Trent smiled.

Later; the two were sleeping with their heads on the table.

The band members, Theresa, Gwen, and Lucy were in the hanger and saw everything.

"Wow, that's just stupid falling asleep around this time." Said Ben.

Rayman cleared his throat.

"I was asleep for a hundred years, and when I woke up, lots of evil stuff happened." Said Rayman.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Suddenly; Penny and Brain entered the hanger.

"Is this the tryouts for the blue hedgehog's band?" said Penny.

The others turned to her.

"You missed him and his co-captain of the band, they're fast asleep." Said Kai.

Penny turned to the sleeping Sonic and approached him. She lowered her head to his ear.

"Sonic, time to wake up." Penny said in a sing song voice.

Sonic groaned and shook his hand.

Gwen became confused and looked at the others.

"He's a famous hero, everybody knows who he is." Said Lucy.

"Oh yeah." Said Gwen.

"Wakie, wakie." Said Penny.

"No Sister Jessie, I don't want to go to school, the other kids make fun of me." Sonic said in his sleep.

"Wow, elementary school must have been very hard on him since he's sleep talking." Said Theresa.

"Wake up Sonic." Said Penny.

"Five more minutes Lucy." Sonic said in his sleep.

Everyone looked at Lucy who was confused.

"Okay, you just sleep for as long as you need to." Said Penny.

Sonic smiled.

"Thanks." Said Sonic.

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Howard.

Penny pulled out an air horn, pushed it's button and Sonic woke up screaming before falling on the ground.

The hedgehog pulled himself off the ground.

"There's got to be a better way to wake people up." Said Sonic.

He then sees Penny and is shocked.

"Penny?" He asked.

"Hey Sonic." Penny said.

Gwen became shocked.

"And they both know each other." Said Gwen.

Sonic stood up and approached Penny.

The two hugged each other.

"It's been a while." Said Sonic.

"I know." Said Penny.

They broke the hug and saw Rayman holding his head next to the two.

"If it's not too much trouble." Said Rayman.

"Oh, right. Penny, this is one of my friends Rayman." Said Sonic.

"Call me Ray if you want." Said Rayman.

Penny is creeped out.

"Uh." Said Penny.

Ray noticed his floating body parts.

"Oh that? Yeah, I've got five mothers, and they didn't bother giving me any legs, arms, or a neck." Said Ray.

"It's true." Said Sonic.

Penny was still creeped out.

Ray looked at the two before slowly moving his head back in its place.

"Sorry about my friend, asleep for a hundred years, and he does lots of crazy stuff." Said Sonic.

He cleared his throat.

"Anyways; Ben Tennyson, Kai Green, Lucy Mann, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Theresa Fowler, my girlfriend Gwen, and Sleeping Beauty over on the table is Trent." Said Sonic.

Sonic grabbed a cup of water and splashed it on Trent's face, waking him up.

"There's got to be a better way to wake people up." Said Trent.


	4. Betrayal

In the mansion; Lucario and Roxanne were still frozen. Lucario managed to break free from the ice.

He turned to the still frozen Roxanne and broke the ice, freeing her as well.

The Frmale Dog looked around.

"What happened?" said Roxanne.

Lucario used his aura powers and saw lots of foot prints and who created them.

"Looks like we were paid a visit by some enemies of ours." said Lucario.

Roxanne saw this and is shocked.

"Oh man." She said.

Just then her husband came rushing in and saw what happened.

"What happened here?" He asked.

Lucario told Max everything and Max was shocked.

"Your pregnant?" He asked to his wife.

Roxanne nodded.

Lucario became shocked.

"Not only that, but there's something out there just like me." said Lucario.

Max is shocked.

"What?" said Max.

"That's right. Some gold armored winged monkey and a Skeleton stole some of my fur." Said Lucario.

Max is shocked.

"Goldar and Rito." Max said.

"Whatever's going on, it's big." Said Lucario.

At the city, Evilcario was looking all over the place and he smirked.

"This planet shall know my evil. Clearly Batja and his boss can't trust me, it'll only be a matter of time till I take this world for myself." Said Evilcario.

He laughed and sees Rito appearing.

"Yo Evilcario, Batja wants to know what your plan is to destroy this city?" Rito asked.

"Simple." Said Evilcario.

He lightly tapped Rito in the chest, and made him fall apart.

"I am betraying him an going solo." said the evil Lucario. "Tell your creation Batja that I take orders from no one."

He laughed and vanished.

"This is embarrassing, it's going to take me hours to put myself together." Said Rito.


	5. Makeover Disguise

In Sonic's room; Sonic was lying down on his bed as Penny was looking at Sonic's Lawyer certificate.

"So you discovered that you were an alien, regained some old powers, merged two timelines into one, killed a genie, were on a tv show, and became a lawyer?" said Penny.

"Oh yeah." said Sonic, "I know it's all hard to believe. But what'd you expect? Crazy stuff happens to me all the time."

Penny laughed.

"So how's your uncle?" Sonic asked.

Gadget poked his head from the window and got into Sonic's face.

"Where were you on the night of the murder of OJ Simpson's wife?" said Gadget.

"That sums it up." Said Penny.

"Hey Gadget." Said Sonic.

Gadget realized it was Sonic.

"Sonic it's been a long time." He said.

Sonic stood up and smiled.

"Yeah, summer camp was it? I can't even remember correctly, my memories have been a bit weird ever since I became a lawyer." Said Sonic.

Soon Brain came in and he was tired.

He got up on Sonic's bed and laid down.

"So, what brings you to Toon City?" said Sonic.

"Important business." Said Gadget.

He saw Daffy go by.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!" yelled Gadget.

He ran off towards Daffy.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Daffy.

"Well, I need to join your band." Said Penny.

Sonic smiled.

"I will be glad for you to join old friend." He said.

Meanwhile with Talon and Crash and the Creeps they were looking at Toon City.

"Okay, we just need to find the school, and try to get into the talent show like we agreed on." Said Talon.

"Actually, I agreed on it because you promised us Ice Cream and Jelly." Said Crash.

"I did and I intent to keep my word." Said Talon.

The Creeps blinked.

"I hope so, the last person we trusted, we had to take care of him." Said Crash, "And by take care of him, I mean we slit his throat and ate his liver."

Talon gasped in fear.

"Probably a big mistake." Said Talon.

Back at the mansion; Sonic and Penny were walking down the hallway.

"So you're trying to stop some guy that's been an enemy of your uncle from hypnotizing all the students in Toon City High?" said Sonic.

"And his nephew." said Penny.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Well, since they may know what you look like, we'll need to disguise you." Said Sonic, "Good thing this mansion has a salon."

Penny became shocked.

"This place has a salon?" said Penny.

"Yep." Said Sonic.

He opened a door and saw the Terminator shooting a machine gun.

The two became shocked before Sonic closed the door.

"Wrong door." Said Sonic.

He went to another door and on the other side was a salon.

"Now just sit down somewhere while I get the Barbershop Quartet." Said Sonic.

Penny sat down on a chair as Sonic clapped his hands.

Duncan appeared in a white and red stripped shirt and straw hat while holding some hair dye.

"Hello." Duncan sang.

Rayman entered in the same thing, but with a comb.

"Hello." Ray sang.

Brick entered in the same outfit, but had an electric razor.

"Hello." Brick sang.

Trigger Happy entered in the same outfit, but with his guns out.

"Hello." Trigger Happy sang.

The other three turned to Trigger Happy.

The Skylander noticed he had his guns out.

"Oops. Hold on." Said Trigger Happy.

He put his guns away and pulled out two hair dryers.

"Hello." Trigger Happy sang.

Penny laughed.

"Nice, entertainment as well." Said Penny.

"Boys, give our guest a haircut." Said Sonic.

The four surrounded Penny and lots of barber shop sounds were heard before they moved away from Penny, revealing that she had a Rayman style haircut.

Brick turned to Rayman.

"Seriously?" said Brick.

"What, it's an awesome hair due." Said Rayman.

"Just put her under the perm." Said Sonic.

The quartet put Penny under a perm and it turned on before turning off.

Duncan removed the helmet, revealing that Penny had an afro.

She looked at the reflection and became disturbed.

"I'm just not feeling it." Said Penny.

The quartet surrounded her once more and did some work.

Her hair then changed to Kimberly's hair.

Penny checked it out.

"Nice, now no one will recognize me." Said Penny.

"Not exactly, sure you have a new hair style that's temporary, but we need to change the hair color." Said Sonic.

Duncan grabbed a bottle of blue hair dye.

He splashed it on penny and she screamed

"What, it's only temporary; we can't draw suspicion of you being here." Said Sonic.

Penny sighed.

"If you had any other relatives other then your uncle, they wouldn't recognize you." said Sonic.

"I don't recognize her." said Trigger Happy.

Everyone looked at Trigger Happy.

"What?" He asked


	6. Defeat Evilcario

With Max and Lucario; they were at the park, sitting on a park bench.

"I can't believe it, Roxanne's pregnant." said Max.

"Take my word for it, I sensed it inside of her, and she took a pregnancy test." said Lucario.

Max turned to Lucario.

"How'd you figure out she was pregnant?" said Max.

"I maybe a Fighting/Steel type Pokemon, but my aura powers can sense life of any kind, anywhere." said Lucario.

Max nodded.

However unknown to them Evilcario was watching and smirked.

"Time to see who the powerful Lucario is." Said Evilcario.

He ran off.

"I don't think I'm ready to be a father." Said Max.

Lucario sighed.

"You may think you're not ready, but there comes a time in every person's life when he realizes that he's ready to become a father." Said Lucario.

Max smiled.

Just them and blast is seen and the two saw Evilcario.

The evil clone turned to the real Lucario.

"Hello brother." Said Evilcario.

Lucario is shocked.

"How is this possible?" He asked.

Max was confused.

"Did Nega Dragon or the Sorcerer create you?" Max asked.

"Who?" Evilcario asked.

Max smacked his face and realized something.

"Of course, Goldar and Rito, Batja or Mesogog created him." Max said to himself.

Evilcario smirked.

"It was Goldar, Rito and his creation Batja that created me." Said Evilcario

Max was shocked.

"Wait Rito created Batja?" He asked.

"From what I've heard, yeah." Said Evilcario, "But I betrayed those losers."

He smirked some more.

"What happened was-"Evilcario said before Lucario punched him into lots of golf carts, causing them to blow up.

Benson saw the destroyed Golf Carts and turned red in anger.

"SERIOUSLY!?" yelled Benson.

At the lair the villains saw this.

"That traitor deserved it, but he needs a second chance." Said Rito and turned to his creation. "Do it Batja."

Batja nodded.

"Activating Hydro Regenerator." Said Batja.

He pulled the lever on the regenerator and it started to rain on the destroyed Evilcario who grew to gigantic size.

He laughed.

"Now I will crush you all." Evilcario said.

Max is mad.

"Yeah right." Said Max.

He pulled out his Gosei Weapon Summoner and Gosei Great Megazord card before putting the card in the device.

"Gosei Great Megazord." Said the device.

The zords appeared and Max jumped in the dragon before the zords combined and formed the Gosei Great Megazord.

Evilcario ran.

"I will crush you." He said.

However Max smirked.

"Nope." He said and pulled out the Final Strike Card.

However; Evilcario used Extreamspeed and hit the Megazord, making Max drop the card.

"AHHHH!" He shouted.

Evilcario smirked.

Max groaned and some flashes were seen.

"Huh?" He asked.

Soon the Sky Brothers card appeared.

He saw the cards.

Jazar appeared.

"Max, you now have access to the Sky Brothers card." Said Jazar.

Max smirked and smiled at Jazar.

"Thanks." Said Max.

He grabbed the card and placed it in the Gosei Weapon Summoner.

"Sky Brothers." Said the device.

Soon the Sky Brothers appears and blasted Evilcario.

He fell on the ground.

Max grabbed the Final Strike card and placed it in the device.

"It ends here." Said Max.

He put the card in and the sword is set on fire and slashes Evilcario.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The clone shouted and explodes.

"Owned." Said Max.

He jumped out of the Megazord as the zords left.

At the Villains lair the trio smirked.

"It's about time that traitor is killed." Said Batja.

"Yeah." Said Rito.

He then used the reviving button and Evilcario came out and looked around.

"I am back?" He asked.

"Yes because I think the boss will have good use to you. Plus you can get revenge on Max Goof." Said Rito.

Evilcario smirked.

"Very well. This time I won't betray you all." He said.

Batja smiled.

"Good." Said Batja.


	7. Hypnotize

Two days later; lots of people were heading to Toon City High for the talent show.

Mike was wheeling a box full of ventriloquist dummies of his erased personalities, Duncan was operating some type of giant claw from claw machines, and Rayman was pushing a crate full of stuff for Sonic's band.

"Sheesh, I might be able to punch some guy to a moon in another galaxy, but this is very heavy. I can't believe the entire band put a bunch of their instruments in this thing." said Ray.

Sonic and Penny were walking next to Rayman.

"So Toon City has lots of problems that you and your friends always handle?" said Penny.

"Yeah, gets very exhausting." said Sonic.

"The mayor should do something about it." said Penny.

"Well he's very undependable." said Sonic, "And here he comes now."

The three turned and saw a limo parking close to the school's entrance and a chauffeur went to the door and opened it, letting Mayor Kronk out of the limo.

Loads of people appeared and started taking pictures of him.

Kronk smiled and waved to everyone.

"He's a big idiot." Said Rayman.

Penny nodded.

They eventually made it to the backstage of the auditorium.

Sonic grabbed a crowbar and used it to open the crate up, revealing instruments.

"Okay, we just need to tune our instruments, and keep a sharp eye on this teenage MAD agent." Said Sonic.

He grabbed his electric guitar and tuned it up a bit.

Meanwhile with Talon, he was smiling.

He was using a communicating device

"This'll be great Uncle C, me and the band will use a perfect mind control song to put everyone under your control." Said Talon.

"Excellent." Said Claw.

"No, you mean-"Talon said before impersonating his uncle, "Radical."

"I don't need rock star talk from you." Said Claw.

Talon groaned.

"Besides, it'll be wicked." Claw said before laughing a bit, "Wicked."

"Oh, good one Van Hobo." Said Talon.

Claw grabbed a remote in anger.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Claw said before crushing the remote.

"Van Hobo Uncle Claw because there is a Hobo living in your van." Said Talon

Claw groaned.

"Should have said something sooner." Said Claw.

"Yeah whatever." Said Talon.

He turned off the communicator and saw his band.

"Where's the Ice Cream and jelly you promised us?" said Crash.

Tallon tossed them to the five villains.

Crash tasted the jelly and spat it out.

"We wanted peach flavored jelly." Said Crash.

Talon groaned.

"I have to do everything around here." Said Talon.

However; the villains failed to notice both of Rayman's hands with his head and a cell phone in the distance, the hands took a picture of the whole thing before disappearing.

In the auditorium, lots of people were getting ready for the talent show.

Principal Skinner walked on stage.

"Thank you all for coming to this talent show." Said Skinner.

Everyone clapped while someone threw an egg at him.

"NELSON!" yelled Skinner.

"Haw, haw!" someone laughed.

Skinner groaned.

"Anyways, we've got lots of talented people here who will entertain us for the next few hours or so." Said Skinner.

Kronk was cheering in a booth seat.

"OH YEAH, BRING ON THE FUN!" yelled Kronk.

"Alright Mayor Kronk, no need to go crazy, first up, Leonardo Turtle will show off his ninja skills." Said Skinner.

Everyone clapped as someone threw a hammer at Skinner.

"Haw, haw." The same person laughed.

Skinner groaned before he got off the stage.

Leo went on stage and put on a blindfold.

Everyone is shocked

A bunch of ninja stars started flying towards Leo who dodged them.

"SWEET!" yelled Kronk.

Backstage; Sonic's band was hanging in a dressing room without Rayman.

"What about…Ben and the Awesomes?" said Ben.

"Ben, the reason we can't name a band with your name is because you joined the band and didn't form it." Said Sonic.

"Good point." Said Ben.

Howard got an idea.

"How about the Electric Mayhem?" said Howard.

Sonic pulled out his iPad and showed a picture of Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem.

"Already taken chubby." Said Sonic.

Howard groaned.

"I've got it, Sonic Underground." Said Penny.

Sonic became shocked.

"Sonic Underground? That has got to be the weirdest name I've ever heard." Said Sonic.

Sonic smiled.

"I like it." Said Sonic.

Penny smiled.

On stage Skinner smiled.

"Leonardo everyone, now Mike with his ventriloquist act." Said Skinner.

"Leonardo everyone, now Mike with his ventriloquist act." Said Skinner.

Everyone cheered as he got off the stage and a mallet hits him and Mike entered with his box.

He pulled a dummy of Vito out of the box and set it on the box.

"Ey yo, it's about time I get out of that box, Chester was farting in there." 'Vito' said.

Everyone laughed.

"Oh Vito." Said Mike.

"I haven't smelled anything that bad since the Italian mafia plugged up all the toilets in Italy." Said Vito.

Everyone laughed.

Vito continued to talk for a while as Rayman entered the dressing room with the band.

"So, how'd spying go?" said Randy.

Rayman pulled out his cell phone and showed the photo he took and everyone saw it.

"Seriously, why do villains always rip off of Power Rangers?" said Trent.

"It's a popular show. It's been on since 1993." Said Penny.

Trent did some thinking.

"Good point." Said Trent.

Penny then saw Talon in the photo.

"Talon. That no good nephew of Claw. He's going to get what's coming for him." Said Penny, "I should kiss him for being here."

Everyone stared at her in shock, mostly from hearing her say that she would kiss Talon.

Penny saw this.

"What? He and I have a crush on each other." Penny said as she blushed.

"Awkward." said Ben

"And I always thought her uncle had a serious problem." Said Sonic.

Mwanwhile with Gadget he was in the crowd searching for a MAD agent.

"That MAD agent has to be here somewhere." Said Gadget.

He saw Daffy and tackled him to the ground.

"You're under arrest." Said Gadget.

"Seriously?" Said Daffy.

On stage; Mike left the stage with his box as Skinner got on stage.

"Ventriloquism everybody, give it up. And now, a new student who for some reason calls himself Talon and a band of his." Said Skinner.

He left the stage as Talon and Crash and the Creeps walked on stage.

Everyone clapped as a car is thrown at Skinner.

"OKAY, WHO THREW THAT CAR!?" yelled Skinner.

"Hello Toon City High, you ready to rock, because it's the last time you'll ever hear rock music." Said Talon, "Hit it."

The Creeps played a song and everyone in the audience was hypnotized save for Shaggy who was tone deaf and Scooby since he was a dog.

"All hail Dr. Claw." The entire audience said.

The six laughed as the Sonic Underground went on stage.

Talon noticed it.

"Hey, how come none of you are hypnotized?" said Talon.

Sonic removed some noise canceling ear buds and looked at Talon.

"What, did you say something?" said Sonic, "I couldn't hear what you said since we were wearing noise canceling ear buds. Except for Ray, he was asleep for a hundred years and managed to block out lots of loud noises."

Sonic took a good look at Talon.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" said Sonic.

**Flashback**

In an elementary school; a young Talon was walking outside the building.

"Best first day ever." Said Talon.

Suddenly; a blue blur took him to the top of a flag pole and put his underwear on it, giving Talon an atomic wedgie.

The blur ran to the ground, revealing a young Sonic.

"Oh yeah, owned by the blue blur." Said Sonic.

He laughed.

Talon became mad.

"I'll get you for this." Said Talon.

**End Flashback**

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Said Sonic, "You were that wimp I used to give a wedge to on the flag pole every day."

Everyone became shocked.

"You bullied someone?" said Trent.

Sonic chuckled.

"Please, people used to cut in front of Eggman in Elementary School." Said Sonic.

He heard his phone ringing and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" said Sonic.

"_I told you it was middle school, and those girls were vicious._" Said Eggman.

Sonic hung up.

He then saw Talon aiming his blaster at his face.

"End of the line pal." Said Talon, "You'll pay for how you treated me in school."

"Put it on my tab, I'm a little short on cash." Said Sonic.

"I don't want any money." Said Talon.

He pulled out a syringe and put it in Sonic's neck before removing some of his blood and making him weak.

"Just your speed." Said Talon.

He then injected the blood into his own neck.

Sonic started stepping backwards like he was sick.

Skinner broke free and saw this.

"What the?" He asked.

Sonic backed into Skinner before the two fell off the stage.

The band noticed it.

"Now that's embarrassing." Said Ben.

"At least I have the advantage against you losers, I have his speed." Said Talon.

Penny grabbed Sonic and lifted him off the ground.

"His speed, yeah." Penny said before curling Sonic up into a ball, "But not his skills."

She tossd him at Talon and the band the get knocked into space.

"WE MAY NOT BE TEAM ROCKET BIT WE ARE BLASTING OFF!" Talon shouted.

Everyone fell out of their trance.

"Wowzers." Said Gadget.

Sonic uncurled himself and still felt sick.

He opened up Howard's mouth and vomited inside of him.

"Oh, come on." Said Howard.

"Is Talon gone?" said Sonic.

"Yep." Said Penny.

Sonic stopped feeling sick.

"Finally, I can stop faking the loss of my speed." Said Sonic.

The band became shocked.

"You were faking?" said Trent.

"Yeah, it's scientifically impossible to steal my powers; I had Tails prove that theory wrong seven times." Said Sonic.

"Then how'd you vomit in my mouth?" said Howard.

"I had some bad clams for lunch." Said Sonic.

Howard is mad.

"Not cool." Said Howard.

Chief Quimby poked his head out of a garbage can.

Gadget appeared.

"Quimby." Said Gadget.

"Congratulations Gadget, you saved the day once again." Said Quimby.

"Like I always say, I'm always on duty." Said Gadget.

Sonic groaned.

"Sonic, even though you don't work for me, I have an assignment for you." Said Quimby.

"What?" said Sonic.

Quimby gave Sonic an orb and words appeared from it.

"Due to your reputation as a hero, you are to train Penny to become a perfect agent, this message will self-destruct." Sonic read.

He turned to Quimby.

"Excuse me for a second." Said Sonic.

He ran off and returned without the orb.

"So, you want me to mentor Penny." Said Sonic.

Penny smiled and looked at her Uncle.

"Can I Uncle Gadget?" She asked.

Gadget did some thinking.

"Okay, but I'll have to keep a sharp eye out on you to see how training is going." Said Gadget.

Sonic thought about his proposition.

"Sure, why not. I'm a good leader, mentor, and friend." Said Sonic.

Penny hugged Sonic.

"Thanks." Said Penny.

She soon thought of something.

"Hey, what'd you do with that message anyways?" said Penny.

At Claw's lair, an explosion was seen from outside.

"GADGET AND HEDGEHOG!" Claw shouted.

Back at the Stage Skinner smiled.

"Well everyone let's hear it for..." He started but before he can finishes he was zapped.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Skinner shouted and got vaporized that he vanished.

"Well, that was weird." Said Raph.


	8. Contract

In the audience, Roxanne was sitting on a chair alone when Max appeared and sat down.

She turned to her husband.

"What kept you?" said Roxanne.

"I was at a therapy session with Scratchansniff." said Max.

"Okay." said Roxanne.

"And I've been thinking about this whole thing on you being pregnant." said Max.

Roxanne was confused.

"And?" said Roxanne.

"It's a pretty big step for us; we need to be prepared for anything it throws at us. It'll be difficult, but our friends will be of help, even my dad." Said Max.

Roxanne smiled.

"Really?" said Roxanne.

"Yeah, I know so." Said Max.

Skinner appeared on stage.

"Sorry about that, apparently I appeared in my office. And now, the Sonic the Hedgehog project." Said Skinner.

However, he was given a note and read it.

"The Sonic Underground." Said Skinner.

Everyone cheered as the Sonic Underground appeared on stage, and Penny had her original hair style back.

Skinner smiled.

"Well who is this young girl?" He asked.

"Penny Gadget." Said Penny.

Skinner did some thinking.

"Where have I heard that name before?" said Skinner.

**Flashback**

Chief Quimby was in the principal office talking to Skinner.

"So you want me to allow someone named Penny Gadget into this school?" said Skinner.

"Yeah, pretty much." Said Quimby.

Skinner did some thinking.

"It won't work out." Said Skinner.

Quimby pulled out a briefcase and opened it up, revealing lots of hundred dollar bills.

Skinner looked at the money with a smile and dollar signs in his eyes.

"She is going to love it here." Said Skinner.

**End Flashback**

"Oh yeah, now I remember." said Skinner.

He was about to leave when the Hulk came in and punched him away and left.

Everyone was shocked.

"What, he was talking too much." Said Hulk.

He got off the stage.

"Anyways, HELLO TOON CITY HIGH, YOU READY TO ROCK!?" yelled Sonic.

The audience cheered.

Sonic smiled.

"THEN LETS DO THIS!" Penny Shouted.

She grabbed a red electric guitar.

Sonic started playing his guitar before being joined by Penny.

Howard eventually started playing the drums before everyone else started playing their instruments.

"This is my escape, I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back." Sonic sang.

Everyone started cheering wildly.

"Oh yeah, bring on the epic music." Said Mike.

"But how will I know when I get there, and how will I know when to leave, we've all got to start from somewhere, and it's right there for me, the possibilities are never ending." Sonic sang some more.

Later; the Sonic Underground left the stage as everyone cheered.

"That was a blast." Penny said.

"I know." Howard said.

Just then, a clap was heard and everyone saw Pakmar.

Ben is shocked.

"Pakmar?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah, you know who I am." Said Pakmar.

He pulled out some platform and stood on it before it floated to Sonic's head.

"And you are?" said Sonic.

A business card emerged from the platform and Sonic grabbed it.

"Pakmar, I'm now working as a manager." Said Pakmar.

Ben smiled.

"That's great Pakmar. Now you won't have to worry about your businesses being destroyed." The alien hero said.

"Worry about how to deal with all of us instead." Said Rayman.

"Whatever, I've got proposition." Said Pakmar, "I'll be your manager and get only five percent of what you make per gig."

He pulled out a contract and gave it to Sonic who looked at it.

"Seems reasonable enough." Said Sonic.

"I only manage on one condition." Said Pakmar.

"What?" said Sonic.

He made a robotic hand emerge from the platform and it grabbed Ben in the privates very hard.

Ben grabbed his privates in pain

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!" yelled Ben

"You don't ruin my business this time. Everytime you get involved in something I do, you find some way to ruin it." Said Pakmar.

"It's not my fault." Ben said in a squeaky voice.

"I'm signing." Said Sonic.

He signed the contract.

"It's legal now." Said Sonic.

Back on stage, Skinner was talking to the audience.

"And now, Scott with a magic act." Said Skinner.

He left the stage as everyone booed when they saw Scott who was wearing a tuxedo and black top hat appeared on stage.

"For my first trick, I will pull a rabbit out of my hat." Said Scott.

He took off his hat and tapped it with a wand.

Scott then put a hand in the hat and pulled out Fang the Shark.

Scott screamed in fear before the shark ate him.

"Hey, what happened to that alarm clock?" Scott said from inside Fang.

In China the clock that was in Fang was relaxing.

"What a great day for a vacation." He said.

Back at the school; everyone was applauding Fang.

He pulled himself out of the hat and tapped it with a wand before putting his hand in it.

Everyone was confused.

Fang then pulled out a scared Scott.

He looked at Fang.

"Not again." Said Scott.

Fang proceeded to eat his arch enemy once again before burping out a hand.

Everyone screamed.

Sonic looked on stage and saw the word 'scream' was flashing. He turned to a control panel and pushed a button, changing the word to 'applause'.

Everyone started cheering.

Sonic turned to the others.

"Are any of you other than Ben, Kai, Randy, or Theresa familiar with the time we were in a contest to get tickets to an Alvin and the Chipmunks concert?" said Sonic.

Rayman, Howard, and Penny did some thinking.

"I heard of a contest with that kind of prize. Why, did something happen to Scott in it?" said Penny.

"Yeah, he tried to wrestle a bear, but instead was assaulted by Fang." Said Sonic.

"I can vouch for that." Said Ben.


End file.
